Open
by kuroi Honoo
Summary: One-shoot. Greece is fond of a new word, that makes Japan come running to him everytime. GiriPan. Light yaoi.


First time writing Giripan, this fic is actually a request from Frejahimitsu. Hope she likes it… =3=

Rated for Language.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Japan is walking down the hallway of another world meeting, the meeting is like usual.

America shouting.

England's foul mouth.

France perverted thoughts and action.

Italy sleeping, while dreaming about pasta.

Swiss threatening to shoot someone if nobody shut's up.

And Germany who has to stops all of it.

Japan sighs at the thought; nothing gets done in the meeting once again.

"Hey did you hear? The cinema has 'opened'…"

Japan flinch at the word and starts shivering.

"Hell yeah! That place is super cool! It's a good thing they 'opened' on the summer time!" another voice answer, it was one of the nation, But Japan is too traumatized at the word that he ran out of the building.

Holding his hands where his ears are, Japan sulks in the corner of an unknown room.

'W-W-Why t-that w-word…?' Japan thought miserable.

Then He feels a Hand on his shoulder, surprise at the touch he jumps and shriek.

When he looks back, he was meet by a tall Greek man holding one of his cats.

With a sleepy look on his face, Greece yawn, "Nihon-san…" the brown haired man started slowly, because of his sleepiness, then continue "What are you doing here…?"

Japan blushed at how close their faces are, but hides it when the Greek just stands there bent down to him, watching him. Watching the man's face, made Japan blush even more.

"Nihon…?" at the call of his name Japan snap out of his own world.

"Ah! Gomendasai Greece-san! I-I was… running away from… something…" Japan said bluntly.

Greece's hands had left Japan left shoulder, much to Japan's disappointment.

"From what…? Nihon-san…" the Greek said slowly.

"AH! Um… well…" Japan is trying his best to hide the fact that he was actually running away from a word rather than a person/nation. At Japan uncomfortable look, Greece frowns a bit.

"Is it that old man bastard?"

"I'm sorry who?"

"Bastard Turkey" Greece said again.

At the reply Japan holds out his arm in a defense mood.

"N-NO! Well it-it's not- … GREECE-SAN!" Japan Screams as he watches the Greek man walking out of the room.

"Gr-Greece-san… where are you going?" ask a confuse Japan running to catch up with the taller man, but the Greek had stop in front of the room and stars to shout but still in a moderate tone.

"Oi bastard, Open the door" Banging at the door to make his point. Japan freeze at the word and have the sudden urge to hide under a blanket, but restrain himself.

Japan could've sworn he heard a grunt on the other side of the room and someone saying,

"_What the fucked up hell do you want? Do you want me to invade you?"_

Or something like that.

When the door opens, it reveals a dark skinned man with a white mask on.

"What the fuck do you want brat?" then the masked man looks at Japan and smile.

"Yo!" said the man, and then turn his attention back to the Greek.

"Would you mind tellin' me why the fuck did you disturbed me?"

Greece's face is still blank, but answers otherwise.

"What did you do to Japan? And it's not like I'm disturbing anything…or are you trying to rape Eg-"

"NO! WHY IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK THAT I WOULD RAPE-? Wait a min…" Glaring at the Greek, the Turkish man continues, "I did nothing to Japan!" looking at Japan.

"Tell him!" shouted the Turk. Japan nod anxiously. And grabs Greece's arm trying to pull the man away from the other.

"Ah… I'm sorry for the commotion Turkey-san… now if you'll excuse me, I and Greece-san will be leaving now…" Japan said apologetically, surprisingly Greece doesn't complain when he's dragged away by Japan.

"Nihon-san… what's wrong? Did That man promise anything bad to you when you'll tell anyone of what he did to you or-?"

"Iiy no Greece-san…" Japan said cutting the brown haired man, who shuts his mouth.

"To tell you the truth, I-I was… well… running away… from a…" trying not to make eye contact with the Greek man, the Black haired man look away.

"A word…" said the Japanese, almost unheard, but Greece catches it all.

"What word… exactly?" became more curious, Greece ask Japan.

"O-Open…" Japan, could feel a cold air run down his spine.

"Open?" at the word Japan, quickly (without thinking), Hugs Greece and covers his face at the younger mans shoulder. This shocks Greece, but findings himself comfortable at the closeness of the other man touch.

"G-Gomen Greece-san… I uh… became really sensitive to that word… Netherland-san had used-"

"Open"

Japan buries his Face at the man's shoulders and hugs him with more strength this time, and a thought pop up in Greece mind.

The next world meeting Greece was half asleep and then reminds himself as to why he won't slept at this meeting.

When the place was crowded by nations the meetings starts with America giving his useless ideas, which most people ignore.

'On with it then…' Greece thought, he straighten himself up and write something on a piece of Paper, which he gave it to Swiss, telling him to pass it to Japan. Nobody have ever seen the Greek man does anything to sleep on the world meeting, so seeing him write and went over to Swiss is something.

Swiss who is also surprise at the sudden change of the Greek man attitude just nod and held the note on his hands and waited till the man retrun to his seat, which the man quickly fall back to sleep.

Does who notice Greece walking up Swiss sweat-drop.

Swiss, who sigh seeing the action, gave the note to Japan, who accept it and opens it.

The reactions Japan have been not what other nations had expected.

A falling chair caught almost everyone in the room their attention.

Searching which one of the chair had fallen and the owner, all soon notice it was Japan.

Who is now hugging Greece with what looks like a deathly grip, almost giving the man no air to breath at all.

Netherland who was sitting quite far, but enough to see the scene sigh, the call out.

"Oi! Japan!"

Japan, looks up slowly still shielding his face as much as possible from the sun.

"Did he say, 'Open'?" ask the calm Dutch man.

Realizing the word, Japan Hugs Greece to a stronger embrace.

"Mo… yamette kudasai…" (I Think I spell that wrong =3=)

Greece actually smirk at this, even though it is almost unnoticeable, he still smirk. And for those who seen it will get the scare of their life.

Well that's it! Hope there are no misspelling, but if there's any grammar problem, please do forgive me…

And for those of you out there, you would you mind telling me why Japan hid under a blanket when he hears the word Open?

And yes I did make this Fanfic hoping that one of you out there will be nice enough to review and tells me why, Thanks!

Review plezz! Or I'll send mama Egypt to you! Hehehe~ just kidding!

But seriously, review.


End file.
